


I know what I need, and I hope you're still awake

by mariothellama



Series: Marco and Łukasz 2018-2019 [6]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Borussia Dortmund, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Kinks, M/M, Set after BuLi game against Hertha, post-match sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 14:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18181703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama
Summary: He’d messaged Łukasz as soon as they landed: On my way. Have my key. No need to wait up.





	I know what I need, and I hope you're still awake

He’d messaged Łukasz as soon as they landed. _On my way. Have my key. No need to wait up._

Łukasz was planning to be back in training next week. He needed his beauty sleep and Marco wasn’t selfish enough to disrupt his routine. And they’d been in no hurry to leave the stadium either, wanting to thank the thousands of fans who had travelled with them for their support.

Picking up his car from the training centre and setting off for Łukasz’s house, he couldn’t help hoping that he would still be awake, though. OK, slipping into bed beside him and waking up together tomorrow morning would be good enough, but he was hoping that they could maybe snuggle, talk for a bit, perhaps do something … well … something a bit more more interesting.

He knew that Łukasz had watched the game. And, ever since he’d scored that last-minute goal, Marco had been feeling kind of horny, high on adrenalin and emotion. He’d calmed down a bit on the flight back from Berlin, but he was still definitely up to doing … stuff, even if he was tired after a tough match and the trip back.

The lights were on when he arrived at Łukasz’s flat, letting himself in, dropping his bag in the hall and taking his shoes off. He was about to call out, tell Łukasz that he was there, when he was pushed back against the wall and the breath sucked from his lungs by a hard, passionate kiss. Instinctively, he parted his lips, groaning into Łukasz’s mouth as their tongues slid together. He was definitely more than just slightly horny, that was clear, as he rubbed himself up against Łukasz’s thigh, which had slid between his own.

Łukasz’s tongue was everywhere in his mouth, licking and probing, licking over the roof of his mouth and teasing the insides of his cheeks, demanding surrender. Marco gave himself over to his vice-captain all too willingly, groaning again as Łukasz bit gently at his lower lip, sucking it into his mouth. That went straight to his already excited groin, his training pants unable to hide his arousal.

Łukasz was ready for bed, only wearing a t-shirt and briefs, leaving him with nowhere to hide the sizeable evidence of his own desire either. With one last swipe of his tongue over Marco’s lips, he broke their long, deep kiss, leaning his forehead against his.

‘Why do you have to be so sexy when you score, Marco? You make me want to do things to you. I’ve been thinking about it all the time. Waiting for you. Hoping you wouldn’t be too exhausted.’

‘I was thinking exactly the same thing. That you wouldn’t be too tired, I mean,’ giggled Marco.

Łukasz didn’t answer, just letting out a strangled noise somewhere between a groan and a growl as he captured Marco’s lips once more in a passionate kiss, pushing him hard against the wall.

Marco was strong and dominant himself, but there was something just so mind-blowingly sexy about Łukasz’s strength, about the sheer, primal force of his need and desire. Łukasz was so calm and controlled that him letting go like this sent shivers of lust up and down Marco’s spine.

He tugged at Łukasz’s t-shirt, urging him to scramble out of it, the two of them untangling their limbs just enough to let Marco get his hands on Łukasz’s bare chest. That was definitely one of his fetishes, running his hands all over those heavily defined chest muscles and strong arms and shoulders. He’d fantasised about doing just that even before they were together, feeling guilty about it. But now Łukasz was all his, his to do as he wanted to, and he exploited that privilege shamelessly, loving how the smooth skin and hard muscle felt rippling under his fingertips.

Łukasz went on kissing him senseless, making his head spin and his dick ache. He needed more friction than he could get from humping his vice-captain’s thigh through the thick fabric of his training pants. He whined into their kiss, trying to make Łukasz do something, tugging at the waistband of the Pole’s briefs to draw attention to what he wanted.

His lips felt wet and swollen by the time Łukasz took the hint and stopped kissing him into the wall for a moment. He decided not to ask why there was lube on the hall table, simply be grateful for Łukasz’s foresight. He could always rely on his vice-captain to be prepared to deal with any emergency. And right now there was definitely an emergency needing urgent attention inside Marco’s pants.

‘One of the many advantages of training clothes is that it’s easier to get you out of them,’ Łukasz murmured, tugging at Marco’s clothing, pulling his pants and briefs down impatiently.

Marco helped him to ease the fabric over his jutting erection, kicking his clothing out of the way. Now he was naked from the waist down except for his socks and still wearing his t-shirt and hoodie, but he didn’t care about that. All he cared about was feeling Łukasz where he so desperately needed to feel him.

‘Wrap your leg round my waist. I’ll take care of you,’ Łukasz ordered.

Marco obeyed gladly. Łukasz was slightly taller than him, but strong enough to hold him securely with one arm. His aching hardness was rubbing up against Łukasz’s underwear, which could barely contain the Pole’s own impressive arousal. He buried his face in Łukasz’s throat, sucking red marks into the vulnerable flesh, relaxing into the delicious sensation of slippery fingers firmly massaging his entrance.

Łukasz was just so hot, all dominant and demanding like this. Marco couldn’t get enough of it, even if sometimes he did have to bite back a smile wondering how their teammates would react if they knew just how passionate their calm, quiet vice-captain could be behind closed doors.

He yelped, involuntarily biting into Łukasz’s shoulder, as two fingers pushed their way inside him. He was turned on enough to be able to take it, even if it burned slightly. The initial discomfort soon faded away as Łukasz’s fingers fucked him open, loosening and stretching him all too easily. Even if he’d wanted to, he couldn’t stop his body responding to Łukasz, leaving him moaning and begging incoherently, leaning back into the fingers working wonders inside him.

He whined faintly as Łukasz pulled his fingers out, the wet noise they made almost embarrassingly loud. Łukasz paused to lube himself up before surprising Marco with his next command.

‘Wrap both legs round my waist and hold on tight!’

‘W-w-w-w-what?’ Marco stammered, querying Łukasz’s plan even through the haze of his lust. Was that really possible? In real life he meant. Outside porn films, not that he’d ever watched such a thing.

‘I’ve spent pretty much all of the last six weeks in the weight room,’ Łukasz countered. ‘Trust me.’

So he did as he was told, using the leg already round Łukasz’s waist as leverage and leaning back against the wall. Strong hands grasped hold of his hips and buttocks, maneuvering him into position. He couldn’t help from crying out as Łukasz thrust into him, his fingers digging into the back of his lover’s neck. He’d always loved how satisfyingly big and thick Łukasz felt inside him and the tight angle made the fit even more deliciously snug.

The thick fabric of his hoodie cushioned his back where it was pressed even harder against the wall with each powerful thrust of Łukasz’s hips. They were fucking rather than making love, raw and abandoned, their loud grunts and pants competing with the wet, sloppy sound of skin slapping against skin. And that was just what he needed, to feel Łukasz taking him apart and putting him back together. Their bodies were tight together, smelling of sweat and sex, each thrust of Łukasz’s hips stimulating his bare dick sandwiched between them.

He came with a loud, strangled cry, spurting all over Łukasz’s belly and the Borussia hoodie he was still wearing. Łukasz wasn’t far behind him, filling him hot and wet.

His legs were wobbly, shakier than they felt after being on the pitch for ninety minutes, as Łukasz carefully pulled out of him.

‘Let me carry you,’ Łukasz whispered as he nosed through Marco’s sweaty hair.

He started to protest, but he felt warm and safe cradled in Łukasz’s arms, his head resting on a broad shoulder. Although their lovemaking had been rough, raw and needy, Łukasz laid him down on the bed ever so tenderly, only leaving him alone for a moment to get a cloth to clean them both up, freeing him of his now stained hoodie, before snuggling up next to him.

‘That was kind of kinky coming all over my team clothing,’ Marco giggled, wriggling about to find a more comfortable spot on Łukasz’s chest that he was using as a pillow.

‘It was. One day I’ll totally lose it and make love to you in your jersey if you’re not careful. If you don’t stop being so sexy when you play.’

‘I can’t help it. I’m not doing it on purpose. I just get … excited.’

‘I know. I can’t help being relieved that you were nowhere near Roman when that Hertha player decided to throw a ball at his head. I hate to think what you might have done without me by your side.’

‘You’d have been exactly the same,’ Marco poked his human pillow in the ribs. ‘And you have to admit that Schmelle getting booked when he wasn’t even playing was rather cool. It’s not as if Roman isn’t big enough to take care of himself either!’

‘I guess we all get a bit overexcited sometimes!’

‘We do. But luckily we have a day to relax together before I have to leave for the national team. And hopefully we’ll be playing together again once I get back. Even if that means that you won’t be watching me on TV and having evil thoughts about what you’d like me to do afterwards!’

‘I’m sure that I will still manage to think of plenty of things to do with you, Marco! But now I need my sleep. I’m an old man you know.’

Marco had to agree, well not with the ‘old’ bit. It had been a long, tiring day and all he wanted to do now was drift off to sleep in Łukasz’s arms.


End file.
